


Shallow

by ravenj84



Category: A Star is Born (2018), Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, OC is Reader/Reader is OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenj84/pseuds/ravenj84
Summary: Adam Sackler's new neighbor goes from being a pain in the ass to someone he just can't live without.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JRCash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/gifts).



> This short story is dedicated to the amazingly talented and best beta I know JRCash. Without her this story would never have taken flight and I cherish her more than words can say. Thanks for giving me the push I needed...you are my muse!
> 
> Inspired by the Golden Globe winning song.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160140480@N02/45984324964/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Ally West had lived in the same apartment building as Adam Sackler for the better part of a year. She would often find herself angrily banging on his door for a myriad of reasons; helping her carry in her groceries _one time_ did not give him a free pass to be an inconsiderate tenant. Whether it was the extreme home makeover sessions at all hours of the night or his sexual escapades, it always managed to deprive Ally of the sleep she so desperately craved.

_“I swear to God, Sackler, it’s 2 in the fucking morning and if I have to keep hearing that track saw while I’m trying to sleep, I’m calling the super and having him cut the power to your damn apartment!”_

It wasn’t until Ally got locked out of her apartment late one night that she saw that beyond the rough edges of Adam’s persona existed a sweet softness and vulnerability.  He was genuine and kind, albeit still a little weird, but it served to add to his charm.

_“What’re you sitting out here for, kid?”_

_“You know I really hate it when you call me that,” Ally grumbled. “And to answer your question, I’m waiting for the super, I locked myself out.”_

_“You wanna come hangout in my apartment until he gets here? I have pizza.” Adam sang as he held up the box. The mouth-watering aroma that filled the hallway caused Ally’s stomach to gurgle._

_“It’d better have anchovies.”_

_“Anchovies?! You eat that shit?”_

Not long after Ally’s lockout debacle, pizza night became an unspoken weekly tradition for her and Adam.  Every Friday, she would traipse up the stairs, utterly exhausted from a long day of fetching coffee and drafting memos for thankless corporate execs, and find Adam sitting outside her door, pizza box in hand.

_“They messed up my order again. Always with half anchovies. Fucking ridiculous.”_

Ally was really late getting home this particular Friday.  Her boss had had a deal go south and he absolutely _needed_ her at his beck and call.  She was frustrated, fed up with the day, and verging on tears when she stumbled up the stairs of her eight-floor walk-up.

Adam had been disappointed that Ally hadn’t come home when she usually did, leaving him to have the stench of anchovies roll through his apartment like a London fog. So, when he heard the jingling of keys, he couldn’t help but wrench open his front door to see if it was Ally.

“You’re home awfully late.” Adam’s deep timber rumbled.

“Please don’t start, Adam. I’ve had a shit day and all I want to do is crash on my couch while cuddling a bottle of wine and watching Graham Norton.”

“You want company? I have pizza.”

“Oh God it must be ice cold by now.  I’m—I’m so sorry,” Ally said with a teary sniff. She felt thoroughly gutted that she’d missed her standing dinner “date” with Adam. Ally’s feelings toward her neighbor had steadily turned from that of annoyance to something she was terrified to give a voice to. “Yeah, I’d love some company.”

Sitting on opposite ends of the worn, yet comfy, couch, Ally and Adam remained in comfortable silence, occasionally chuckling at the ridiculousness of the British talk show host.  Adam had never been much for TV, but he found he was doing a lot of things he’d never really been interested in if it meant spending more time with Ally.

“Adam? Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?” Ally asked.

“What?”

“Do you ever just want to find yourself involved in something deep,” Ally paused taking a steadying breath. “Not so…I dunno...shallow?”

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about, Ally?” Adam huffed.

“I--Just forget I said anything. I clearly need to be cut off,” Ally chuckled as she grabbed her empty wine glass, pushing herself off the couch. In all honesty she really wasn’t sure what she was asking.  Ally was torn from her train of thought when her cell phone rang. “Hello? Dan, hi! How are you?” Holding up her finger, mouthing _one second_ , to Adam. “I uh…have a friend over, but what’s up?”

Dan Chaplain was an old college friend of Ally’s having met when they were both trudging their way through the strenuous music program at NYU. He had done well after graduation composing music for various artists. Ally on the other hand was barely making ends meet working as a cog in the soul-sucking corporate machine. Her dream of taking the music industry by storm having been shelved long ago.

“I won’t keep you since you have a _friend_ over,” Dan ribbed, and Ally chuckled. “But, to be honest, I was wondering if you still did any songwriting?” Ally’s smile faltered as she looked over to see Adam, now standing, with a grimace on his face, looking at nothing in particular.

“Um yeah, but I—” Ally hesitated. “Can I call you back?” Ending the call with Dan, Ally walked over to Adam, touching his shoulder warmly. “Hey...you okay?”

“Don’t you need to talk to your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my—you know what never mind. Why are you pissed all of a sudden?”

“Pissed? Why would I be pissed?”

“Don’t do that. Don’t shut down on me and be angry and sarcastic.”

“Angry and sarcastic? Not two fucking seconds ago you implied I was _shallow_ ,” Adam bit back.

“That’s not—You know what I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.”

“Like what?!”

“Unreasonable!!!”

“Fine! I’ll go be _unreasonable_ at my place.” Adam shouted as he blew through the door to Ally’s apartment, slamming it behind him.

Weeks went by before Ally saw Adam again.  Between her regular day job and now working on the songwriting project Dan had generously thrown her way, she was sorely lacking in free time, but tonight she had a moment to just _be_.  Pouring a generous glass of merlot, Ally set to preparing herself for a late night of relaxing self-care. Sliding down into the scorching heat of her almond milk and honey bubble bath, Ally felt herself start to unwind, until the all too familiar racket of a track saw met her ears.

“Oh you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!” Ally shouted. Hauling herself back up out of the tub, throwing on her navy blue silk robe and tossing back the remainder of her wine, she marched over to Adam’s door.

Ally hadn’t needed to confront Adam in ages about the level of noise being emitted from his section of the building, but he was sure as hell in for it now. He had been avoiding her like the plague since his little temper tantrum and Ally knew it. Rivulets of bath water were running down all over her body, saturating her robe in all the wrong places, as she thumped on her neighbor’s door.

“Sackler! You open this goddamn door right _now_!”

Adam swung the door open with a huff, causing Ally to take a step back.  He was shirtless; jeans riding dangerously low on his hips and feet bare. A thin sheen of sweat covered Adam’s chest, dotted with specs of what she could only assume was sawdust. 

Clearly the man did not care about the _safe_ use of power tools.

“What?”

“Are you kidding me?! It’s almost 1 in the morning!” Ally exclaimed.

“I’m building a boat. Gonna sail down the Hudson,” Adam answered, casually leaning against the door frame.

“I don’t care if you’re building a fucking rocket to Mars! You have neighbors. Neighbors that would love some _peace_ and _quiet_!”

“And I have a project to do. Goodnight.” Adam began to close the door, but Ally caught it with her hand, giving tall, dark, and sweaty a solid glimpse of her _assets_ through the soaked material of her robe.

“Don’t you _dare_ shut that door on me, Adam Sackler. You have been avoiding me for weeks over something I still can’t make heads or tails of other than your incessant dramatic need to have hissy fits at random.”

“ _My_ dramatic hissy fits? You’re the one who came pounding on my door shrieking like a banshee!”

“Well _maybe_ if you’d come and talk to me like a _normal_ person about what bothered you so much the night you stormed out of my apartment, rather than trying to garner my attention through your obnoxious DIY’ing, I wouldn’t have to!” Ally seethed.

A wide smile spread across Adam’s face as he looked down at Ally standing there, chest heaving. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad. Y’know that?”

Clearly leaving the serenity of her bathroom to come and chastise Adam was making zero impact, but his admission was certainly a new development. “Excuse me?...Don’t be ridiculous.” Ally was about to turn back toward her apartment when Adam’s callused hand grabbed her wrist pulling her into his hulking frame.

“I’ve missed you, kid.”

Ally heaved a heavy sigh, enjoying the feel of Adam’s arms wrapped tightly around her. “I’ve missed you too, Adam.”

That following Friday everything seemed to be back to normal. Ally arrived home from work to find Adam waiting, pizza box in hand, outside her apartment.

“Anchovies?” Ally asked as she unlocked the door relishing in the familiarity of their ritual.

“It’s like they hate me,” Adam replied completely bemused.

“So...um...what are you doing this coming Monday night?”

Shoving a greasy slice of cheesy goodness into his mouth Adam shrugged, “I dunno, why?” came his garbled reply.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Ally asserted. “No reason I guess. I--uh just have this thing down at Prohibition and thought maybe you’d like to come? It would mean a lot to me if you did.”

“Will that David guy be there?”

“You mean Dan? Yes, he’ll be there and not that it matters, but so will his _wife_ , Shay.”

“Of course I’ll be there, kid.”

“ _Adam…_ ” Ally warned.

“I know you secretly really love it when I call you that. Just admit it.”

“Not even at your funeral.”

The weekend went by in a blur; Monday night arriving faster than Ally was prepared for. She’d initially been so excited when Dan had asked her to write a song with him, but what had given her pause was that he’d wanted her to perform it with him at Open Mic Night. _“Call it a test run,”_ he’d said. A test run that terrified Ally.  On the one hand people would get to hear something of hers that she’d poured her heart and soul into, but on the other, it was a song that exposed her deepest secret.

She was in love with Adam Sackler.

Ally knew the moment he’d stormed out of her apartment that night, when she’d felt herself shatter, but she’d been too scared to give those feelings life outside herself. She’d been trying to find the right words to tell Adam, but it all came out so wrong. Expressing her emotions to anyone had always been a challenge for Ally and her less than stellar track record with men in the past gave her zero confidence. It was Adam’s reaction, however childish, that showed her maybe she wasn’t alone in the want for _more_.

When Ally had called Dan back later that night, an idea formulated in her mind. She knew it was cheesy and cliche, but telling Adam how she felt through the songwriting gig Dan had gifted her was the push she needed. It didn’t matter how angry she still was at Adam for acting so insecure and jealous. All that mattered was putting what she felt for him out there. _“No risk. No reward.”_ Dan had told her and Ally had begrudgingly admitted he was right.  She and Adam knew so much about one another. Every skeleton, every quirk, every inner demon; not to mention their equally psychologically damaging past relationships. And yet Ally was still drawn to him like a moth to flame because Adam was 100% worth the risk. 

The lights of Prohibition flickered indicating to everyone that the show was about to start. Ally and Dan only had the one song to perform tonight, but it was a performance that would make or break Ally.

“Hey, isn’t that your friend?” Dan inquired over the din of the club, gesturing to Adam’s lumbering figure making its way through the crowd, eyes searching.

Ally released a shaky breath and smiled. “Yeah, that’s him. Adam!” Adam turned to see Ally waving him over to a table near the front that had a _RESERVED_ tent card resting on its rich black surface. “You came.”

“Of course, kid.” Adam smiled softly, reaching out to brush a stray lock of Ally’s hair away from her face. Ally was thankful the dim lighting hid the deep blush that flooded her cheeks at the simple action.

“Good evening everyone and welcome to Open Mic Night at Prohibition!” an enthusiastic female voice echoed throughout the room.

“Ally...we’re up,” Dan whispered from behind. “Oh you must be Adam, nice to meet you, I’m Dan. My wife Shay will be joining you at the table if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem. Nice to meet you too. I’ll see you after, kid, break a leg.”

“Thanks,” Ally said shyly before turning to quickly follow after Dan up on stage.

“We have a _very_ special treat for you...Dan Chaplain is here!” The crowd cheered and whistled. “He’s teamed up with a friend of his and they’re debuting a new song just for you tonight.” The emcee turned to Dan, “Is there anything you’d like to say before you get started?”

Dan’s eyes jumped to Ally and she nodded giving him the all clear to answer.

“Yeah...uh...to put it simply all I really do is put notes on paper, but uh...my girl, Ally, here, her prose gives them life.  This particular song unleashes real raw, untamed emotion and I hope you guys feel that tonight.” Dan finished as he picked up his guitar.

“Ladies and gentlemen, debuting exclusively at Prohibition, this is _Shallow_ ,” the emcee concluded and promptly skirted off the stage. The overhead lights dimmed and the stage lights were brought up, bathing the duos silhouettes in a rich blue.

The slow and gentle guitar riff cut through the silence of the room and Dan’s voice gritted out.

Tell me somethin', girl  
Are you happy in this modern world?  
_Or do you need more?  
_Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?

I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
_Longin' for change  
_And in the bad times I fear myself

Taking a steadying breath, Ally belted out the words that had lived on coffee shop napkins and tattered scraps of paper around her apartment for weeks. Everything she’d finally admitted to herself that she felt for Adam poured out of her. She only hoped that he wouldn’t mistake her meaning this time.

Tell me something, boy  
Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?  
_Or do you need more?  
_Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?

I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
_Longing for change  
_And in the bad times I fear myself 

I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
_We're far from the shallow now 

In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
_In the shallow, shallow  
_We're far from the shallow now

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoah!_

I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
_We're far from the shallow now

In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
_In the shallow, shallow  
_We're far from the shallow now

The performance came to a close and for a brief moment you could hear a pin drop. Not long after the crowd erupted into a deafening applause, but all Ally could do was lock her eyes with Adam’s--his blank stare telling her everything she needed to know--he didn’t feel the same. Ally felt physically sick. The room spun, her body coated in a cold sweat. Everything felt so claustrophobic.

 _Air_ . She needed air. _Desperately_.

As Dan guided Ally offstage he couldn’t help but gush. “That was kickass, Ally! I’m so proud of you,” pausing briefly to look at his friend, his face fell. “Ally? Are you ok? You don’t look so hot.”

“I really don’t feel all that great, actually. As much as I’d like to stay...I think I’m going to go home.”

“Yeah, sure. What do you want me to tell Adam?”

“Whatever you want, Dan. We’ll talk later, yeah?”

Dan looked at her quizzically. “Sure, Ally. Feel better.” Ally nodded and waved him off calling an Uber on her way out the backstage door.

“Way to go baby!” Shay, Dan’s wife, stood and cheered. She looked back over her shoulder to see Adam still sitting with an unreadable expression on his face. “Weren’t they amazing?”

Adam nodded slowly in agreement. To say he was stunned would be the understatement of the fucking year. The wheels mentally started turning the moment the emcee had announced the song’s title. As Ally and Dan’s set continued, it all clicked into place. He’d fully misinterpreted what Ally had been trying to say to him that dreadful night and been a total and unmitigated ass. Ally hadn’t demanded an apology either. Sure she’d screamed at him for irritating the living shit out of her with his ruckus and calling him out for avoiding her. He totally had--God did he feel like total shit--he didn’t deserve her. That withstanding, he _had_ to talk to her.

“Hey...you alright?” Shay asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Um...yeah. I just...I need to find Ally.” Adam’s eyes were darting every which way trying in vain to locate her.

“They’ll be in the back probably. Go through that door to the right.” Shay gestured to a dark corner of the club with a glowing red sign marked _EXIT_ above it, a knowing smirk gliding across her lips.

Open mic night had drawn a substantial audience making it difficult for Adam to maneuver his way through the crowd. Where was the Brute Squad when he needed them?!

“Ally? Ally?” Adam shouted as he burst through door. The hallway was abandoned and just as dimly lit as the rest of the nightclub. Could they not afford light bulbs? Running down the hallway, Adam skidded to a stop, his Converse sliding on the dingy linoleum, when he saw Dan packing up his guitar. “Dan! Have you seen Ally?”

“Adam, hey...uh...yeah she said she wasn’t feeling well and headed home, but I got the sense she wasn’t being completely forthcoming. Care to share?” Dan asked, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

“I may have an idea,” Adam mused.

Ally’s whole body felt numb as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment. Reaching in her purse for her keys, her hand came up empty. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Ally muttered as she continued frantically searching through her handbag in hopes she’d just overlooked them somehow. She came to the realization she’d left her keys sitting on the kitchen counter (again) in her rush to meet Dan. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Ally screamed, throwing her purse across the hall, and plopping down onto the floor in defeat.

“Well that was dramatic,” came Adam’s distinct baritone. “Lock yourself out again, kid?” Ally released a harsh sigh.

“Obviously.”

“Dan said you were sick so I thought I’d come back to check on you.”

“Why?”

“Because...” Adam hesitated. “Your song...that was about you and me wasn’t it?”

Ally forced out an awkward laugh. “What would make you think that?”

“Just answer the question, Ally, because I need to know definitively if the incredible girl that lives down the hall is in love with me just as much as I’m in love with her.”

“I--I don’t know what you mean Adam.” Ally muttered, suddenly finding a small fray on her jeans very fascinating.

“I think you do and I won’t ask again,” Adam modulated softly, kneeling directly in front of Ally, his breathing was shallow, but his heart was racing.

“Yes, God help me, I do,” Ally confessed. “After you stomped out of my apartment in a rage, I realized I’d mucked everything up, yet again, with my inability to properly convey how I feel. So I did the only thing I could think of and I’d like to say I’m sorry for it, but I’m not. I’m just _not_ .” Traitorous tears ran down Ally’s cheeks. _Fuck_ she didn’t want to cry right now especially not in front of the one person that meant the most to her.

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry for that,” Adam whispered before he leaned in to crush his soft full lips to Ally’s, his thumbs brushing away her tears as he gently held her face. Ally felt her world go full tilt. Adam was everywhere invading all of her senses at once. His touch warmed her skin in the most delicious way. The scent of pine, spice, and pure unadulterated _man_ wrapped around her like a warm blanket. Her hands fisted Adam’s shirt, pulling him closer to her body because of a sudden irrational fear he might disappear.

“Adam, I--” Ally breathed.

“No...no more talking.” Adam commanded as he broke away from her long enough to stand and hoist her up from the floor. “Oh the things I’m going to do to you, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last the smut has arrived!
> 
> A HUGE thank you once again to JRCash for all the beta'ing, love, and encouragement. :)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160140480@N02/45984324964/in/dateposted-public/)

 

At Adam’s admission Ally visibly shuddered; her body now a live wire. Unable to suppress the moan that escaped her lips, Adam’s eyes darkened, blown wide with unbridled lust. Picking Ally up in one swift motion, Adam carried her back to his apartment, fumbling momentarily with the door when a combination of Ally’s lips, teeth, and tongue found purchase on his neck.

“ _ Fuck _ !”

“Yes, I do believe that’s the general idea,” Ally giggled. “And fair warning...I’m neither quiet or shy.” Adam growled in reply before sealing his lips to hers, again, in a bruising kiss.

“Even if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be for long.”

“Is that so? I’d like to test that theory.”

Tumbling through the door to Adam’s apartment, Ally unwrapped her legs from around his waist tossing her coat somewhere behind her, and ran her hands slowly up his chest in reverence. Stopping in the middle of his torso, with a devilish glint in her eye, Ally gripped the soft fabric of Adam’s shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying in every direction.

“You know I can’t sew, kid.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Ally tskd as she set to work on Adam’s belt. 

“Stop.” Adam growled, grabbing Ally’s wrists, stilling her hands. She looked up at him in challenge, eyes searching. “Strip.  _ Now _ .”

Wrenching her hands free from Adam’s vice like grip, Ally undid the buttons of her blouse at a glacial pace, keeping her eyes locked with his. Adam glimpsed the swell of Ally’s breasts, held captive by a thin layer of black lace, and immediately felt his mouth go dry.

“See something you like?” Ally asked as she slipped her blouse over shoulders. Gooseflesh raised up as the fabric trailed down her arms before the offending piece of clothing found its final resting place on the floor. The moment Ally popped the button to her jeans Adam bent down to hoist her over his shoulder and marched them straight toward his bedroom. “Put me down you Neanderthal!” she ordered, earning a swift smack on her ass from Adam for her sass.

“As you wish,” Adam chuckled as he unceremoniously dropped her onto his bed, watching Ally’s breasts bounce with fascination. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” Ally couldn’t stop the blush that bloomed on her cheeks at his words, but was distracted when Adam unzipped her jeans and hastily removed them from her silky legs. 

“You’re a bit overdressed,” Ally mused, now lying on the bed in nothing but her favorite lace set; overjoyed she’d had the forethought to opt for donning it. Adam speedily divested himself of all clothing until he was down to his black briefs. Stealthily he crawled up the bed toward his girl like a jungle cat, spurred on further by Ally’s legs pulling him closer, and wrapping around his waist.

“I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress.”

“Not before I sit on your face.” Adam was momentarily taken aback by Ally’s bold order and she made sure to utilize it to her advantage by flipping him onto his back; her swift action going straight to Adam’s cock. Reaching behind her, Ally unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts.

“Get the fuck up here.” Gripping Ally’s hips, he slid her up his chest, and pawed at her panties.

“Rip them.” Favorite panty set be damned. Ally wanted his tongue on her and logistically, having Adam tear them from her body, was worth their demise. Adam wasn’t normally the type to do what he was told, but there were always exceptions, and commenced with the dismantling of Ally’s lingerie.

“Fuck you’re  _ soaked _ ,” Adam observed and without any further preamble he lifted Ally until she was hovering just over his plush lips and promptly pulled her back down to his eagerly awaiting tongue. The sounds that emanated from Ally’s mouth were virtually feral when he laved his tongue between her folds and bit down on her clit.

“Shit. Fuck. Oh God. Don’t stop!” Ally cried as she rocked her hips in tight circles, held firm by Adam’s hands, against his face. Feeling exceedingly philanthropic, Ally stretched an arm back behind her to release Adam’s straining cock from its confines, and began to stroke his length with enthusiasm. “Mmmm...what a big boy you are.”

“You can only come when I say so,” Adam commanded. Ally didn’t think she could get any wetter, but Adam clearly sent that thought up in smoke. She was right at the precipice; her climax so close she could feel it with every breath.

“Adam! I  _ need _ \--” Ally begged and Adam shook his head ‘ _ No’ _ . The grip Ally had on Adam’s cock tightened and she stroked faster in hopes of convincing him otherwise.

“ _ Fuck _ !”

“Let. Me. Come!” Ally gritted through clenched teeth. Adam ceased his ministrations.

“You think I’m going to let you come that easily? Because if you’re falling apart with my mouth, how are you going to be able to handle my cock?” Ally tried to move her hips again against Adam’s mouth in desperate need of friction, but he continued to hold fast, and issued a succinct hard smack against her ass cheek. Ally whimpered. “Like that did you?”

“ _ Please _ .” Ally whined, pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

“Get on all fours.” Ally didn’t hesitate and got into position as Adam stood to discard his underwear. She looked back over her shoulder to see Adam staring intently at her as he stroked himself. “I did say I was going to fuck you into this mattress, did I not?” Ally swallowed thickly and nodded.

Adam grabbed Ally’s thighs, pulling her to the end of the bed, and lined his solid length up with her entrance. The anticipation was killing her. He’d already denied her an earth shattering climax and now Adam was just standing there stroking his hard length.  _ Waiting _ .

“What are you waiting for?” Ally trailed off as she took in the sight of Adam touching himself.

“Does it turn you on? Watching me stroke my own cock?” All Ally could do was nod robotically, mesmerized by Adam’s movements. In one fluid motion, Adam buried himself inside Ally’s slick heat, his eyes never leaving hers. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight!”

“Hngh, just for you, daddy.” 

Adam stilled.

“What did you just call me?”

“D-d-daddy?” Ally answered nervously, pushing her hips back toward Adam’s hard chest in an attempt to bury him deeper inside her. Leaning over Ally’s back, Adam brought his lips up to the shell of her ear.

“You’re in for it now, kid.” Adam quickly set a punishing pace. He pounded into Ally as hard and as fast as he was able, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. “I’m gonna fuck all your holes.”

“Yes, daddy. Make me yours,” Ally cried as she slid her hand between her thighs to rub her swollen nub, but Adam was having none of it and snatched it away.

“You like my cock?” Adam growled. 

“Yes! I just want to--”

“You want to what?”

“I want to come all over your fucking cock!” Ally wailed. Adam’s head lolled backwards, at the sound of her plea, with a grunt.

Releasing his right hand from Ally’s hip, Adam reached around and rubbed her engorged clit with the rough pads of his fingers, causing Ally to keene. “You like that? Me touching you like this?”

“Y-yes. Don’t stop!”

“I want you to come now, Ally.” Hearing her name fall from Adam’s lips in a whispered command was all that Ally needed for the tensed coil that resided low in her belly to snap.

“Oh God...oh fuck...I’m-I’m coming...Adam!” Feeling Ally’s walls flutter and grip his cock like a vice sent Adam careening over the edge into his own orgasm; the hot ropes of his spend filling her to the brim.

“I’m sorry I came in you.”

“Why? I'm on the pill.”

“Nevermind,” Adam replied, shaking his head. 

Falling down in a tangled mass of limbs onto the bed, Adam pulled Ally against his chest, brushing her hair out of her face gently with his hand.

“That was...wow,” Ally muttered.

“Wow?”

“I’ve never experienced anything like that with anyone. So, yeah, wow.”

“Me either.” Adam indeed never had been with anyone quite like Ally. She was smart, talented, beautiful, cared for him just as he was, and matched his frenetic sexual appetites perfectly. He never wanted to let her go. “Move in with me.”

“What?! Adam, I’m just down the hall. Don’t you think we should--”

“I love you,” Adam interjected. Ally sucked in a quick breath.

“You...okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Yes. Of course. Definitely. Do you need any other words of validation or will those do? I might have to pull up the thesaurus app on my phone if you need more.” Ally giggled as Adam rolled her onto her back, caging her in with his arms.

“How about you open those pretty legs of yours and let me fuck you again?” Adam offered with a sly grin.

“Say it again.”

“How about you open--” Ally's hand pressed gently against Adam's chest, stilling his movement.

“No. The other part.” Adam swallowed thickly, his eyes searching Ally's. “I need to hear you say it again. Please.”

“I--I love you, Ally, so fucking much.” 

Ally leaned forward resting her forehead against Adam's. Gazing into his eyes she smiled softly, seeing the truth of his words shining brightly in their depths. “As I love you...more than anything. Now...what was it you said about fucking me again?” She whispered. Adam smiled brilliantly. “Oh and by the way...I hate anchovies.” 

“Fuck!”

“I believe that's the general idea, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments...they truly have meant the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far I hope you enjoyed my little fic and if you'd like to see a very NSFW chapter 2, drop me a comment. Kudos are love! :)


End file.
